I HATE Christmas
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: It's not really about someone hating Chirstmas..................but oh well. Warning: Contains Yaoi.


Merry Christmas!!!!  
  
YAY!!! It's the school holidays!! 6 weeks of freedom!! (Though I _do_ have homework *pouts*)  
  
Warning: It's yaoi (as usual), there is a bit of swearing (if you don't like the 'F' word then just shut your eyes or something) but it's only at the beginning, and last but not least, there is a spectacularly large amount of insanity within this story (It's amount the same amount that my fics usually contain ^^;;;;;)  
  
Disclaimer: (My god having to write these every time I write something is boring) I don't own Beyblade. (Goes off to cry)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I _hate_ Christmas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He quickly shut them again.  
  
Bright light wasn't a good thing.  
  
Groaning slightly, he tried to sit up, and found he couldn't.  
  
After the time it took him to muster the strength to open his eyes, he realized why.  
  
It wasn't because of the pounding headache he had (which he later discovered was his first ever hangover), or because he was too lazy to get off his ass, nor was it because he was sick or injured.  
  
It was because he was currently entangled in a mixture of limbs and sheets.  
  
Tyson closed his eyes again.  
  
A few seconds later they snapped back open.  
  
The last time he had checked he didn't have 4 arms and 4 legs.......  
  
......And his skin wasn't that pale.  
  
......And his hair wasn't that shade of blue.  
  
'Fuck.'  
  
The pale arms, legs, and mass of two tone blue hair, moaned softly, shifted a little and said, 'Be quiet. I'm sleeping.'  
  
Tyson felt he needed to make their situation known to his companion, 'FUCK.'  
  
'I'm _sleeping_,' repeated the voice again dangerously.  
  
It was at that time Tyson decided to check, and discovered their state of undress, 'FUCK!'  
  
'Maybe later. Now _shut up_.'  
  
Tyson wiggled around a little and realized that he was not sore _there_, 'I think I was on top.'  
  
Kai poked his nose out from the mass of sheets and blankets his head had previously been buried in, 'I _hate_ Christmas.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Just over 12 hours ago, on Christmas Eve.... }  
  
'I _hate_ Christmas.'  
  
'Don't be such a downer!'  
  
'I can't help it, I still hate Christmas and nothing you say or do will stop me.'  
  
'REI! KAI'S BEING ALL DEPRESSED ABOUT CHRISTMAS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!'  
  
From another room Rei yelled, 'KAI! STOP BEING SUCH A DOWNER SO TYSON WILL LEAVE ME ALONE!!'  
  
'I still don't see why _I_ have to go. I _hate_ Christmas.'  
  
'REEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYY YYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'KEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYY!!!!'  
  
'KAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! PRETEND TO BE HAPPY SO THAT TYSON LEAVES REI ALONE, WHO WILL LEAVE MAX ALONE WHO WILL LEAVE HILARY ALONE WHO WILL LEAVE _ME_ ALONE!!!'  
  
'I loathe Christmas.'  
  
Kenny walked into the room and shrugged, 'You still have to go.'  
  
'..............'  
  
'See Kenny! See! He's being all miserable!' said Tyson.  
  
Kenny just sighed, 'Just ignore it, it's the BBA Christmas party and he HAS to go whether he likes it or not.'  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Just then Hilary, Rei and Max entered the room.  
  
'You guys ready to go?'  
  
'As ready as I'll ever be,' said Kai dismally.  
  
Everyone ignored him and left their hotel with Kai trailing miserably behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson smiled as they entered the hall in which the annual BBA Christmas party was being held.  
  
Practically everyone they knew was there.  
  
Max and Rei excused themselves to say hello to their respective teams, while Kenny and Hilary wandered off saying they were going to see if they could find Mr. Dickinson.  
  
This left Kai and Tyson alone together.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
'Err......Kai? I'm just going to get a drink. Ok?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'You can come with me if you want.'  
  
'I'm fine. I'd rather stay here.'  
  
Tyson shrugged and walked off.  
  
Kai sighed and went to go and lean against a wall.  
  
He quietly watched as people from various teams laugh and enjoy themselves.  
  
He couldn't help but wince as he looked at the decorations.  
  
They were all extremely tacky.  
  
He did hate Christmas but he hated tinsel even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Back to the morning after.......... }  
  
'I remember going to that stupid party,' said Tyson as he lay staring up at the ceiling.  
  
'I remember not wanting to go to that stupid party,' grumbled Kai from under the blankets.  
  
'I remember drinking that stupid punch.'  
  
'I remember what happened when you drank that stupid punch.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Christmas Eve....... }  
  
Tyson frowned as he took a sip of his glass of punch he'd just gotten.  
  
It tasted _weird_.  
  
He shrugged the thought off. It must be a flavor he'd never tried before.  
  
He sculled the entire glass and went to get some more, not even registering that the drink had made him feel strangely lightheaded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'HEY KAI!!!!'  
  
Kai turned to the direction the voice had come from just as Wyatt flung himself at him and pulled him into a bear hug.  
  
Kai sweatdropped and squirmed a little as Wyatt squeezed a little bit _too_ hard, 'It's great to see you ..........'  
  
Wyatt giggled, 'Yes, it is!!! This is a great party isn't it! You should try the punch, it's really good! '  
  
Kai opened his mouth to say something along the lines of "I'm happy to see you, but you're kind of strangling me", but was interrupted........  
  
'HEY!!!!' Tyson made his way over to them, 'THAT,' He pointed at Kai, '_THAT_ KAI IS MINE!!!!! And by being MY Kai, that Kai be being MINE!!!'  
  
Wyatt scowled, 'I fail to see how he could belong to you.'  
  
Tyson glared at Wyatt (who glared back), '_I_ knew him first. _I_ tried to be friends with him first. He's on _MY_ team. (Kai vaguely wondered when it had become _Tyson's_ team) And _THAT_ is _MY_ Kai,' and with that, Tyson glomped the said Kai, knocking Wyatt onto his ass.  
  
Kai blushed slightly as Tyson wrapped his arms protectively around his waist, 'Tyson, are you _drunk_?'  
  
'Maybe......' purred Tyson.  
  
'Okay........... Why don't we just go over here........' Kai started to carefully steer Tyson over towards a chair, leaving Wyatt still on the floor sitting on his ass, pouting.  
  
'I'll go ANYWHERE with you Kai........'  
  
Kai sweatdropped and sat Tyson down.  
  
Just as Kai was trying to coax Tyson to tell him how he managed to get drunk Kenny suddenly popped up with a microphone.  
  
'Excuse me everyone!' said Kenny, 'I have an announcement to make!  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
'SOMEBODY SPIKED THE PUNCH!!!!'  
  
There was a long pause in which Kenny waited for the gasps of horror from the crowd.  
  
The reaction of the people however was very different.  
  
There was a mad rush to get to the punch bowl.  
  
'Hey! Don't hog it all!'  
  
'There's plenty to go around!'  
  
'I want some too!!!'  
  
Kenny stared, 'B-b-but, SPIKED PUNCH IS BAD!!!!! And.......HEY!!!'  
  
While Kai wasn't looking Tyson had escaped and had gone and grabbed the microphone off of Kenny.  
  
Ignoring Kenny's futile attempts to reclaim the microphone, Tyson marched over to a coffee table and stood on it, 'Attention everyone!'  
  
Nobody even glanced at him.  
  
They were all busy getting intoxicated.  
  
Tyson however, didn't seem to notice or care, and he continued, 'I would like to dedicate this song to my one true love!'  
  
Kai closed his eyes, 'Oh god.'  
  
'KAI HIWATARI!!!!' and with that, Tyson launched into an extremely revoltingly sappy love song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ The morning after.......... }  
  
'Kai?'  
  
'...........What?'  
  
'I know how I got drunk. But how exactly did _YOU_ manage to get drunk.'  
  
'..........Err.............'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Christmas Eve....... }  
  
Tyson's grandfather grinned evilly and he watched everyone get drunk.  
  
'Was that really necessary?' asked Mr. Dickinson, 'I really don't think that that was a very good idea.'  
  
'It's Christmas, a time when everyone needs to loosen up,' said Mr Granger as he waved him off and smiled as he noticed Kai standing by himself, 'Now there's someone who needs a drink!'  
  
Before Mr. Dickinson could stop him, Tyson's grandfather made his way over to Kai, a half empty bottle of vodka in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai watched mournfully as Tyson butchered yet another song.  
  
He would have attempted to stop him but he had seen what had happened to Kenny (who was currently sitting in a corner with an icepack on his head, miserably muttering about how much being hit on the head with a microphone hurt).  
  
'You look like someone who needs a drink.'  
  
'I don't drink.'  
  
Ignoring him Mr Granger thrust a half empty bottle of vodka into Kai's hands, 'Now's a good time to start,' and with that he walked away.  
  
The second he had left Kai looked up to see Tyson being joined up on the coffee table by Oliver from the Majestics (Oliver looked as though he had been drinking the punch as well). As they started to sing "My heart will go on" by Celien Dion, Kai looked at the bottle in his hand.  
  
By the time they had reached the end of the first verse Kai had the lid off the bottle and was taking a swig.  
  
By the time they had reached the end of the first chorus Kai was feeling a little light headed.  
  
By the time they had reached the end of the second verse Kai was thinking they sounded _really_ good and contemplated on joining in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ The morning after.......... }  
  
'I'm going to KILL him!!!'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Tyson stared at Kai, 'Why? WHY? WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK???? He got you _DRUNK_!!!!!! DELIBERATELY!!!!!'  
  
Kai looked at Tyson in shock.  
  
Tyson blinked, 'What?'  
  
'..................He got you drunk as well you know. Not to mention all the other people that drank the punch.'  
  
'Yeah.............'  
  
'You only mentioned me...............'  
  
Tyson blushed, 'Oh...........'  
  
'................'  
  
'................'  
  
'.................Is there a reason?'  
  
Tyson blushed even more, '.........Maybe.......'  
  
'And that is?'  
  
'................'  
  
'................'  
  
'.......................I CARE ABOUT YOU, OK!?' said Tyson suddenly, going redder than he had ever gone before.  
  
Kai smiled slightly, '.............ok.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Christmas Eve....... }  
  
Tyson, Oliver and an assortment of other people who had joined them on top of the coffee table had just finished singing (though many claimed that wailing would be a closer description) "Girls just wanna have fun" when Kai jumped up onto the coffee table as well holding the vodka bottle that wasn't as full as it had been when it had been given to him.  
  
'TYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!!!!'  
  
'KAI!!!'  
  
'TYSON!'  
  
'KAI!'  
  
'I just had the besstesss idea!!!'  
  
'What is it!'  
  
'We're at a Christmas party sooooooooooo.............LET'S SING CHRISTMAS CAROLSSSSSSSS!!!!!'  
  
'OOOH!!!!!!! OOOH!!! Let's do Rudolph!!!!!'  
  
'SURE!!!!'  
  
'Okay! I'll start!................................ Rudolf the red nosed reindeer.'  
  
Kai:^^ 'Reindeer.'  
  
'Had a very shiny nose!'  
  
'Like a lightbulb!'  
  
'And if you ever saw it.'  
  
'Saw it.'  
  
You could even say it glows.'  
  
'Like a lightglobe!'  
  
'All of the other reindeer.'  
  
'Reindeer.'  
  
'Used to laugh and call him names!'  
  
'Like Pinoccio!'  
  
'They never poor Rudolf.'  
  
'Rudolf.'  
  
'Join in any reindeer games!'  
  
'Like Monopoly!'  
  
'Then one stormy Christmas eve, Santa came to say....'  
  
'Ho, ho ,ho.'  
  
'Rudolf with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight!'  
  
'Tonight!'  
  
'Then all the other reindeer, shouted out with yips of glee......'  
  
'Yippee!'  
  
'Then they all said to Rudolf.....'  
  
'Rudolf.....'  
  
'You'll go down in history!'  
  
'Page 43!'  
  
Kai fell into Tyson's arms in a fits of giggles, 'That was fun!'  
  
Tyson laughed too, 'I know!'  
  
'Can we do Frostie?!'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Frostie the snowman!!!'  
  
'Sure!!!!'  
  
And so they sang Frosty the snowman, and then they moved on to other songs. They sang all the classics from We wish you a Merry Christmas to the First Noel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ The morning after.......... }  
  
Tyson and Kai lay in silence.  
  
Suddenly Tyson spoke, 'You have a nice singing voice, you know.'  
  
'.................'  
  
'......................You know, I never would had thought that _you_ would have a thing for Frosty the snowman.'  
  
Kai gave a little laugh, 'Well I guess there's a lot you don't know about me.'  
  
'I guess so..................' Tyson suddenly smirked, 'Your hair has tinsel all through it.'  
  
Kai's hand flew to his hair, 'GAH! I _hate_ Tinsel!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Christmas Eve....... }  
  
When they got to the final chorus of "Jingle bells" there was quite a large number of people on the coffee table.  
  
Coffee tables aren't designed to carry large amounts of drunken people.  
  
Especially if they are all jumping around.  
  
The table creaked ominously.  
  
Everyone ignored it.  
  
A few minutes later it creaked again even more loudly.  
  
Those who sober enough to realize that it was a bad thing, got off.  
  
Unfortunately, Kai and Tyson were still on the coffee table when it collapsed.  
  
'Heeeeeelllllllllllllllllloooooooo tttthhhhheeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeee,' slurred Tyson as he grinned down at Kai who had landed with his face in his lap.  
  
There was a muffled, 'Hi.'  
  
'You better not enjoy yourself too much down there.'  
  
'I'll try not to,' said Kai as he sat up.  
  
Tyson took a swig of the bottle of vodka, giggled and picked up one of the pieces of tinsel that was scattered around on the ground.  
  
'You're scarf is too _boring_!'  
  
Ignoring Kai's protests, he managed to remove his scarf.  
  
'This is much more prettiful!!!' Tyson grinned as he wrapped the tinsel around Kai's neck like the scarf had a few seconds before.  
  
Kai scowled, 'I _HATE_ Tinsel.'  
  
Tyson laughed and threw some little pieces of Tinsel into the air over Kai's head, 'You hate lots of things.'  
  
'It's in my hair! IT'S IN MY HAIR!!! GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!!'  
  
'No!!!!!!!! It's pretty and sparkly and good!!!'  
  
'But my HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' howled Kai.  
  
'Awwwwwww, it's ok............I'm sorry,' Tyson pulled Kai onto his lap and gave him a hug.  
  
Kai sniffled and hugged back, 'I _hate_ tinsel. I _like_ my hair. I _REALLY_HATE_ tinsel in my hair.'  
  
'I'm sorry! Here.........' Tyson took Kai's tinsel scarf off, and tried to brush the tinsel out of his hair (though it didn't really work), 'Is that better?'  
  
Kai nodded sulkily.  
  
Tyson smiled and hugged Kai more, 'Do you _hate_ me?'  
  
'No,' Kai's voice was muffled because he had buried his head into Tyson's shoulder.  
  
'Do you like me?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I like you too...........'  
  
'....................'  
  
'.....................I-'  
  
'TYSON!!! KAI!!! What are you doing!!??'  
  
'Huh?' Tyson looked up and over Kai's head, 'Oh! Hi Hilary!!!!'  
  
'_Hi_? HI!!!!???'  
  
'Hi!'  
  
'Why are you both on the floor? And _why_ is Kai on your _lap_?'  
  
'He has tinsel in his hair.'  
  
'I see...........'  
  
'And I made him sad!'  
  
'.................'  
  
'And now he's happy!'  
  
'................No he isn't.'  
  
'Yes he is!'  
  
'No. He's not happy. He's asleep.'  
  
Kai?'  
  
'Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.'  
  
Tyson pouted, 'But I was having fun..........Kai, wake up!'  
  
Hilary stared as Tyson buried his face in Kai's hair and whined about him being asleep, 'Tyson................'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'By any chance............have you been drinking the punch?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ The morning after.......... }  
  
'I'm never going to face Hilary again,' moaned Tyson.  
  
Kai shrugged, 'It could have been worse.'  
  
'How could it possibly have been _worse_?'  
  
'Well..........she could have been drunk as well, or you could have woken up with her, or-'  
  
'I get the point.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Christmas Eve....... }  
  
'Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wake up!!!'  
  
'Uuuuuuhhhhhh,' Kai opened his eyes and blinked sleepily.  
  
''ere have a drunk,' the bottle of vodka was pushed into Kai's hands.  
  
'TYSON! Don't do that! And talk properly! You're a drunk, that's a drink!' Hilary made a grab for the bottle but missed and Kai took a swig.  
  
Tyson laughed, 'Feelin' better?'  
  
Kai grinned.  
  
Hilary fumed, 'Give me that _NOW_!!!!!'  
  
Tyson glared at her and moved to sit in front of Kai to protect him and the bottle, 'NO!'  
  
'YES'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'YES'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'YES'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'YES'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'Ye---,' Hilary was cut off by Kai shoving the bottle into her hands. She smiled, 'Thank you Kai.'  
  
Hilary's smile disappeared as she looked at the bottle.  
  
It was empty.  
  
Kai hiccupped and smiled up at her innocently.  
  
'KAAAII!!' wailed Tyson, 'How could you finish it _ALL_'  
  
Kai giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ The morning after.......... }  
  
'How on earth did you finish it all and remain conscious?'  
  
'.................I have no idea.'  
  
'.............................It's a pity........I would have liked to learn how to do it.'  
  
'Just because I drank it without passing out doesn't I missed out on the hangover.'  
  
Tyson made a face, 'Ouch.'  
  
Kai covered his head with a pillow, 'I know.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Christmas Eve....... }  
  
Hilary sighed, 'Look! You two just wait here for a minute,' she looked down at Tyson and Kai, 'Not that you could probably even walk anywhere at the moment................' Giving them one last glance Hilary turned and went to search for Max, Rei, Kenny, or anyone else who could help her.  
  
Tyson smiled and waved, 'Bye 'ilary!!!'  
  
Kai laid back on the floor, 'What's dat?" he pointed up at ceiling.  
  
Tyson looked up, 'Mizelto.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'........Mistletoe.'  
  
'.......Don't you 'ave to do somethink when you see that?'  
  
'Err...........Yeah! You do!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You...........have to give me a kiss!!!!'  
  
'What! Why?'  
  
''Cause it's the rules!'  
  
'B-but......... Why do I have to do it! Why can't you?'  
  
'_You_ saw it first!'  
  
Kai scowled, 'Fine I will!!' He leaned forward and kissed Tyson on the cheek, 'There.'  
  
Tyson frowned, '_That_ was NOT a kiss.'  
  
Kai pouted, 'Yes it was!'  
  
'No it WASN'T! _THIS! Is a kiss!!'  
  
Tyson moved forward, put a hand around the back of Kai's neck and kissed him on the lips.  
  
After about a minute they broke apart.  
  
Kai blushed, 'You used your tongue!!!'  
  
Tyson smiled smugly, 'I know.'  
  
'......................'  
  
'.....................'  
  
'.......................'  
  
'......................Wanna go find some more mistletoe?'  
  
Kai smiled, 'Yes!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilary dragged Max to the spot where she had left Kai and Tyson.  
  
'I thought you said they were here?' said Max looking around.  
  
Hilary bent down and picked up Kai's scarf that had been left on the ground, 'Oh no.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't see any,' said Tyson sadly.  
  
'Me neither.'  
  
Tyson grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him off in another direction.  
  
'Tyssssssssssoooooooooonnnnnn. Where are we going now?' winged Kai.  
  
'To find some food!!'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I'm hungry!'  
  
'But I'm not..... and I think I need to sit.'  
  
'No you don't!'  
  
'Yes I do!'  
  
'NO. You don't'  
  
'DO!' and with that, Kai sat.  
  
'KAI! Get up!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'KAI!'  
  
'..........'  
  
'Get. Up. Now,' Tyson tugged on Kai's arm.  
  
Kai sniffled and looked up at him, 'I CAN'T!!!'  
  
'Fine. I'll just have to carry you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Max, we _have_ to find them!'  
  
'I know, but.......'  
  
'But what?!'  
  
'It's a party! We're meant to be having fun! Not chasing after drunken teammates. And I'm sure they're fine!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Put me down. Putmedown. Putmedown. Putmedown. Putmedown. Putmedown. Putmedown.'  
  
'No, nononononono.'  
  
'But-'  
  
'You said you couldn't walk.'  
  
'I DIDN'T SAY YOU SHOULD CARRY ME!!!' wailed Kai.  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes, 'Fine. Walk.'  
  
Kai was gently put back on the ground.  
  
'Happy now?'  
  
Kai smiled and nodded.  
  
Tyson grabbed his hand and started to lead him somewhere again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Rei, have you seen Kai and Tyson?' asked Max.  
  
'No, why?'  
  
'They're drunk.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'And Hilary's worried.'  
  
'That's not a good thing.'  
  
'I know. And now WE have to find them.'  
  
'.............great.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'NOW where are we going?'  
  
'I'm sleepy.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'We're going to bed.'  
  
'But I don't want to!'  
  
'I'll kiss you again..........'  
  
'....................ok.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ The morning after.......... }  
  
'You really are easy to get into bed.'  
  
Kai scowled, 'Would you have listened if I had said no?'  
  
'............Probably not.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Christmas Eve....... }  
  
Tyson peeked into the bedroom, 'It's empty.'  
  
'Whose room are we in?'  
  
Tyson walked into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed and shrugged, 'I don't know...........Kai...........'  
  
Kai looked over at Tyson.  
  
'Come here.'  
  
Kai slowly turned, and then, even though he was currently drunk, slowly padded gracefully over to the bed.  
  
Fiery crimson eyes burned into stormy blue, 'Yes.'  
  
Tyson shot forward and grabbed his round the waist, burying his face in Kai's stomach, 'I want to make you mine.' He pulled back and forced Kai to bend down to his eye level, 'Can I?'  
  
Slowly, Kai nodded.  
  
Not needing any more encouragement, Tyson maneuvered them so that they were both sprawled out on the bed with himself ontop of Kai.  
  
'I'm going to enjoy this.......' Tyson smiled as he leaned down and drew Kai into a searing kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ The morning after.......... }  
  
'I can't believe that happened,' mumbled Tyson.  
  
'Hmmmm.'  
  
'...............'  
  
'................'  
  
'...............You're not embarrassed.'  
  
'Neither are you.'  
  
'So..........'  
  
'So?'  
  
'What can we do now?'  
  
'...........'  
  
Tyson smiled, 'You know, before, when I said I cared about you, I did mean it.'  
  
'I know, and..............I care about you too.'  
  
'I know, but, I think I care about you _more_ than a friend.'  
  
Kai gave Tyson a "look", 'Somehow, I think we may have gotten a little bit closer than "Friends" in the last 12 hours.'  
  
Tyson shifted so they were eye to eye, 'I know, but I mean I care about you in a way that's more than friends.'  
  
'I-I think I might too.'  
  
'.................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'.................You know........Everything we did last night is still a little hazy to me.'  
  
'Is it now.'  
  
'Yeah. How about do something to remind me.........'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
Tyson smiled wickedly, 'Something like this,' he leaned forward and captured Kai's lips in a kiss.  
  
They broke apart for air, and Kai said, 'Can you remind me of what else we did?'  
  
'With pleasure.'  
  
A few minutes later Kai suddenly pulled back slightly, 'Tyson?'  
  
Tyson looked rather annoyed about being interrupted, 'What?'  
  
'Whose bed are we in exactly?'  
  
There was pause before, 'I _hate_ Christmas.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilary buried her head in her hands, 'I never should have left them!!' she sobbed.  
  
Max patted her on the shoulder, 'There, there........'  
  
'BUT I LOST THEM!!!!' she wailed and hugged Kai's scarf.  
  
Max, Rei and Kenny covered their ears and winced.  
  
'Someone make her stop,' moaned Rei.  
  
'Hilary! I'm sure they're fine!' said Kenny.  
  
Hilary sniffled, 'Really?'  
  
'Really!'  
  
'They probably fell asleep somewhere,' said Rei comfortingly.  
  
Hilary didn't look convinced.  
  
'You really should have a lie down, you've been searching all night. We'll keep looking if you want us to.'  
  
Hilary stood in front of her hotel room door and sighed, 'I guess....... Do you really think they'll be alright? I mean, you didn't see them, they were acting so weirdly, and they were all over each other!'  
  
'You're probably exaggerating,' said Max, and opened the door for her.  
  
'I'm not! Really I'm not! You believe me, don't you?' she looked at Kenny and Rei, 'Kenny, Rei?'  
  
Rei/Kenny: =o  
  
'What's wrong with you?'  
  
Rei silently pointed into Hilary's room.  
  
Max and Hilary turned around and looked curiously into the room.  
  
Hilary's eyes went wide, 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.'  
  
'Ok............so Hilary wasn't exaggerating.'  
  
'.......I guess you were right Hilary. They were all over each other.........and still are.'  
  
After recovering from her initial shock Hilary glared into the room, and threw Kai's scarf in before slamming the door shut, 'There is _NO_ way I'm sleeping on that bed _EVER_ again.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson looked around when Kai's scarf landed on his head, 'Did you hear something?'  
  
Kai shook his head, 'No.'  
  
'Oh. Ok then.'  
  
They went back to what they had previously been doing.  
  
'You know what?' said Kai.  
  
Tyson looked slightly annoyed wanting a bit more action and a little less talk, 'What?'  
  
'I don't think I really _hate_ Christmas that much anymore.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
